Après la pluie un jour du soleil
by Pisces Luna
Summary: Um psicólogo, uma suicida, um encosto e uma médica. O que teriam eles em comum? Nada! A não ser o mesmo destino! Presente de aniversário atrasado para Beta e Poke!
1. Tentativa de suicidio da pessoa errada

**Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Trata-se de um U.A(Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e nem o mesmo contexto.

Presente de aniversário super atrasado para minhas grandes amigas e irmãs virtuais

**Beta** e **Poke.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era uma linda manhã em Paris. O sol estava bem alto, mas um vento úmido e ameno transitava por aquela parte da cidade deixando o clima reconfortante e agradável. 

Porém, ali naquela rua em que modernos prédios dividiam espaço com casas neoclássicas uma pequena multidão formava-se aos pouquinhos para presenciar uma cena incomum.

No décimo quinto andar de um hotel uma jovem estava sentada no parapeito de uma janela e, aparentemente, iria se jogar em breve e sem cerimônia alguma. Talvez uma posição estratégica escolhida pela moça, levando em consideração que qualquer um que pulasse do décimo quinto andar de um prédio morreria instantaneamente.

- Pula! Pula! Pula! – gritava um grupo de estudantes maldosos que acreditavam que ela só estivesse blefando.

- Não olhe filhinha! – dizia uma mãe que tentava impedira meninade assistira tudo tapando os olhos da pequena. Porém, essa mesmo senhora erguia os olhos para tentar visualizar melhor a cena da garota dependurada no batente da janela.

- Será que ela vai demorar muito para se jogar? Eu tenho uma reunião! – reclamava um executivo consultando seu relógio de pulso.

Entendam que não era o fato da maluca se matar, mas era um tanto quanto incomum presenciar tal espetáculo pavoroso.

- Que garota corajosa! – arriscava um universitário claramente deslumbrado pelo ato dela.

- Que ignorante isso sim! – retrucou o colega.

No alto do prédio, que na verdade era um bonito e famoso hotel, a jovem de belos cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas, olhos também castanhos e pele branca encontrava-se sentada no parapeito da janela balançando os pés e olhando tudo lá embaixo.

_Curioso_ – pensava consigo mesma – _por que será que se formou aquele aglomerado de gente na rua? Será que era alguma atração importante? Um artista de TV?_ - De qualquer forma, os indivíduos pareciam formigas e por esse motivo não tinha a mínima noção do que estava acontecendo lá embaixo.

Alugou aquele quarto para pensar um pouco na vida e na morte também. Seu namorado tinha morrido há um mês em um acidente de avião enquanto viajava para a Grécia o que a deixou muito fragilizada.

No início, até cogitou a hipótese de ir se juntar a ele no outro mundo, mas logo reconsiderou a idéia, quando viu a longa descida que era até o chão.

_Bem, eu supero_ – concluiu por fim.

Contudo, ela não tinha problemas se comparado aos responsáveis pela administração do hotel:

- TÊM UMA LOUCA QUERENDO SE MATAR NO MEU HOTEL!

- Calma Shaka! Calma! CONTROLE-SE HOMEM! – dizia um bonito rapaz de cabelos lilases e compridos, olhos verdes, pele alva e que estava segurando o outro pelos ombros.

- Certo Mu estou calmo! Estou calmo.

O homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis encarava o outro com uma expressão de desesperado. Shaka e Mu trabalhavam juntos na administração do "_Athena Palace"_, um dos mais importantes hotéis da cidade e era de propriedade de uma garota muito rica chamada Saori Kido e legítima herdeira do rico empresário japonês Mitsumasa Kidoque tinha imóveis espalhados por toda a Europa.

- A senhorita Kido vai nos MATAR!– voltava a gritar Shaka de forma histérica. Em dias normais era um homem muito calmo, totalmente ponderado e muito difícil de irritar, no entanto, uma suicida no alto do hotel não era uma situação que ele conseguia lidar com naturalidade.

- ACALME-SE! – Mu dá um tabefe bem dado na cara do loiro que fica olhando-o surpreso.

- Obrigado! Eu... Eu precisava disso! – respondeu colocando a mão no rosto e olhando atentamente para um ponto qualquer do hall de entrada.

Mu parou chocado. Não tinha planejado bater no amigo, quando viu já tinha o machucado. Arrependeu-se no fundo da alma, mas não tinham tempo para discutir, havia problemas mais urgentes para serem solucionados.

- Shaka, nós já chamamos a polícia, os bombeiros e eu tomei a liberdade de constatar um psicólogo de minha confiança. Esse tipo de profissional tem lábia para convencê-la a não cometer uma loucura e o mais importante, não cometer uma loucura aqui! Quando ela se hospedou preencheu um registro dando o telefone de parentes mais próximos certo? Vou ligar para a família enquanto você tenta conter os hóspedes.

- Certo, vou fazer isso! – os dois trocam um olhar significativo e ambos saem correndo pelo hall que estava lotado de pessoas entre hóspedes e curiosos.

Mu foi até o balcão, abriu espaço entre os funcionários assustados que não paravam de atender telefonemas. Transcorrido cinco minutos, enquanto folheava a ficha dos hóspedes para localizar o telefone da família apareceu diante de si uma curiosa figura.

Difícil deduzir a idade, sua aparência era de um rapaz jovem, mas seus gestos polidos e bem calculados como um homem que já tinha adquirido a experiência dos anos. Um metro e oitenta aproximadamente, músculos bem definidos apesar da camisa tapando-lhe os braços, cabelos compridos e azuis, com uma franja que caia encobrindo-lhe a testa e um par de sobrancelhas bifurcadas desenhavam seu rosto com perfeição, tinha olhos frios de cor azul petróleo. Beleza tão incomum que muitos arriscariam um palpite: era o mais belo homem daquele salão, mas nem de longe era o mais carismático.

- Bon jour!¹ – cumprimentou - Mon nom est Camus Lantier².

- Oh! Senhor Lantier! – o gerente largou toda a papelada, soltou o telefone e tratou de sair logo detrás do balcão. – FINALMENTE O SENHOR CHEGOU! VENHA RÁPIDO! VENHA! ANTES QUE ELA SE JOGUE E ACABE COM A IMAGEM DO HOTEL E COM A MINHA CARREIRA.

Mu agarrou-lhe o braço com força e seguiu a puxá-lo com rapidez, empurrando quem encontrava pela frente para que lhe dessem passagem. Agora que não estava mais próximo de Shaka poderia se dar ao luxo de dar escândalo, já que o amigo não ia ficar preocupado também.

Os dois homens rumaram apressadamente para o 15° andar do hotel, desistiram de esperar o elevador e agora arriscavam ir de escada.

- Qual o problema dela? Têm alguma noção? – perguntou Camus parecendo impassível e calmo.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia. Ela simplesmente se hospedou aqui ontem a noite e hoje resolveu ir até a janela e fazer essa balburdia.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Não lembro ao certo, mas me soou exótico, não é um nome francês. Alguma coisa parecida com Beta... Roberta...

Camus parou no meio do degrau estático e fechou a cara com uma expressão carrancuda, os olhos se estreitaram perigosamente. NÃO! Desde o momento que a viu em seu consultório sabia que ela era doida, mas ISSO era ridículo. Ele ultrapassou Mu e pulando três degraus por vez subiu as escadas com uma velocidade espantosa.

- Hei, mais devagar! – gritou o gerente correndo atrás do psicólogo que parecia fora de si.

Chegando ao andar, Mu expulsou todos os funcionários intrometidos que ficavam com as orelhas grudadas na porta.

- SAIAM DA FRENTE! – bradou Camus aos berros – E VOCÊ! ABRA LOGO ESSA PORTA!

Com um molho de chaves, Mu destrancou a porta cuidadosamente com receio de que ela se assustasse e acabasse por pular.

- Eu vou entrar sozinho! Deixem-nos só! Vou convencê-la a desistir – Camus entra e bate a porta na cara de todos -... Ou talvez eu a ajude a se jogar. – disse entre dentes parecendo irritado.

Respirou fundo e fitou o aposento. Era um quarto bem arejado e com as paredes de um amarelo claro, a decoração era meio indiana, levando em consideração que cada andar do hotel tinha o nome de um país e os quartos eram decorados de acordo com a localidade.

Um cheiro adocicado se misturava com o ar deixando o rapaz um tanto quanto entorpecido. Ele foi até a janela, tirou as cortinas que balançavam com o vento do caminho e colocou o rosto para fora e viu a garota sentada na pequena "bancada" deslocada um metro e meio para a direita, perto de um vaso de tulipas.

- Bon jour senhorita _Beta_!

A jovem se assustou, pois não tinha o visto chegar, quando se moveu para a direita acabou derrubando o vaso que caiu lá embaixo se espatifando. Realmente, era uma longa queda até o chão.

Camus olhou o vaso cumprir seu circuito em queda livre e finalmente percebeu como ela corria perigo.

- Olá doutor Camus, que mal lhe pergunte, eu não tinha um retorno com o senhor apenas na próxima segunda-feira?

- Por motivos mais do que óbvios a nossa seção foi adiantada. – ele se sentou no batente da janela, sentindo o vento frio passar pelo seu rosto.

- O que faz aqui ? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Vim salva-la de você mesma.

- De mim? Por que diz isso?

- Você está me gozando? POR QUE DIABOS ESTÁ SENTADA NO PARAPEITO DA JANELA DE UM HOTEL?

- Eu vim aqui refletir. – respondeu sinceramente.

- REFLETIR DE COMO SERIA A FORMA MAIS FÁCIL DE MORRER? PELO MENOS PODIA SER MAIS DISCRETA!

- Do que você está falando?

- Que você está sentada aqui e pensando em se jogar.

- Ah! É por isso que aquele povo lá embaixo está reunido.

Camus não estava acreditando no que ouvia, era loucura demais para um dia.

- Pelo que vejo você não está pensando em se matar!

- Na verdade, eu considerei essa hipótese, mas já desisti. – ela se calou e passou a fitar os olhos dele.

O jovem francês se surpreendeu, nunca tinha visto olhos tão tristes, porém bonitos.Os cabelos dela balançavam contra o vento mostrando mais seu rosto.

- Quer conversar?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fitava tudo lá embaixo, não estava com medo de cair, como já dizia o velho ditado, do chão ela não ia passar.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou o jovem.

- Estou pensando que esqueci a luz da cozinha de casa acessa.

Camus percebeu que ela estava mudando de assunto e não a reconheceu. Era sempre tão alegre, tão bem humorada, tão cheia de vida, até o dia que seu namorado tinha morrido. No último mês ela freqüentava seu consultório em busca de consolo.

- Sabe, que tal se você saísse daí e nós fossemos comer alguma coisa? Eu pago.

- Seria uma boa idéia! – respondeu sorrindo tentando parecer um pouco melhor.

- Ótimo! Então venha devagar até aqui!

- Er... Camus... Só tem um probleminha!

- E qual é?

- Eu não sei como descer daqui! E, estou impressionada demais com a vista para me deslocar meio metro.

- Como assim não sabe descer daí?

- Bem, digamos que eu não estava muito preocupada com a altura até pouco tempo, mas não quero ter o mesmo destino daquele vaso de tulipas. E, Camus...

- Sim?

- Estou ficando com medo! o.o"

- Você não estava até agora! ¬¬

- É por que eu não considerei as possibilidades. Ú.ù

- POIS CONSIDERE DA PRÓXIMA! Dê-me a sua mão! Eu vou ajudá-la. E tente não olhar para baixo, uma coisa é você ficar parada, outra é se locomover.

Beta esticou um dos braços, mas não alcançou a mão dele e para piorar a situação começou a ficar zonza.

- DROGA! – bradou o psicólogo. – Um minuto...

Camus tirou o casaco que estava usando, enrolou as mangas da comprida camisa branca até os cotovelos, deu impulso para frente e passou os dois pés para fora do batente e se sentou na janela, deslocou-se meio metro para a direita, de olhos fechados, não gostava de alturas.

- Muito bem, me dê a sua mão! – ele respirou fundo quando viu tudo lá embaixo.

Camus colocou uma de suas enormes mãos sobre a de Beta e segurou-a com força. Virou-se e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela que parecia mais tranqüila que ele.

- Calma Camus! Tu... Tudo vai dar certo, apesar de não parecer!

- É você que precisa de um psicólogo ou eu? – falou irritado.

- Não precisa ser hostil.

- Hunf! – ele segurou a mão dela com mais força entre seus dedos e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Camus.

- Hum...

- Está esmagando meus dedos.

- Desculpe – afrouxou um pouco o gesto – É que não estou acostumado com situações como essa.

- Acredite, eu também não.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou sério com seus olhos frios.

- Sim.

- Você usa drogas? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não ¬¬

- Pois parece pra você fazer uma loucura dessas.

- Você está aqui para me fazer sentir pior do que já estou ou para me ajudar?

Ele se calou por um tempo e ficou fitando o horizonte, ela percebeu que ele estava considerando as alternativas.

- Camus?

- Espere! Estou pensando!

- Aiai O.õ

- Pra fazer você se sentir melhor. Beta, o que te levou a estar aqui?

- Minhas pernas...

- Pare de brincar! Eu sei que está tentando fingir que está bem. Estou aqui para te ajudar, essa é a minha função, pode falar sobre o que quiser comigo!

Ela respirou fundo e soltou todo o ar devagar logo em seguida.

- Kanon e eu costumávamos sair para dançar as sextas feiras e sempre me fazia uma surpresa na volta. Uma melhor que a outra.

- Olha aqui, eu não preciso ouvir essas coisas e por favor não entre em detalhes.

- Affe, não é isso seu pervertido! n.n

- Só quis descontrair – dá um meio sorriso e ela fita seu perfil.

- Bom, e eu estava lembrando de tudo, desde que o conheci, que apareci em Paris e eu quis ver toda essa cidade e relembrar todos os lugares que eu vi com ele, então vimaqui para pensar, não sei o que me levou a parar aqui fora, mas...não sei...vocêentende isso?

- Não!

- Camus, nunca teve alguém especial por quem sentiu saudades?

- Nunca uma pessoa que tenha morrido numa queda de avião!

- AH! CALA A BOCA! – Beta se irritou e agora ficara enraivecida, mas será que ele não tinha um pingo de noção do que estava falando?

- Desculpe! Desculpe-me... Oh não! Não! Isso não! Por favor, eu...

Tarde demais, ela já estava chorando, de forma discreta era verdade, sem escândalos, sem soluços, apenas as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Eu, eu, não chore! Não chore! Desculpe! Eu... Na verdade, chore sim!

Ela o encarou com o rosto vermelho.

- É recomendável chorar para extravasar as emoções.

Ela sorriu um pouco e logo voltou a chorar, fitando os pés e a multidão lá embaixo. Ela cada vez ficava maior. Ela não conteve um soluço que saiu a contragosto por entre seus lábios.

_O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_ – de todas as situações que já tinha passado na vida aquela era uma das mais sem sentido. Estava sentado na janela de um prédio com uma paciente suicida do seu lado que não parava de chorar.

Resolveu seguir sua intuição, ele chegou mais perto dela, passou um braço entorno de sua cintura. Ela se assustou, virou o rosto e encontrou-o muito próximo a ela, era muito reconfortante naquela altitude um corpo quente. Sem cerimônia, colocou o rosto no ombro dele e este passou a afagar-lhe os cabelos de forma suave.

- Chora, eu estou aqui! Você não vai cair e nem eu vou te soltar.

Enquanto isso, na recepção, dois gerentes muito atrapalhados estavam pensando em como avisar os parentes e familiares da maluca.

- Shaka, aqui têm dois telefones, de uma tal de Roberta ou Poke... Nossa que mania dessa turma de Roberta, nunca vi isso.

- E esse aqui é de uma tal de Luna... Nossa esse povo têm uns nomes exóticos não acha? Por que não escolhem nomes mais simples? Tipo, Shaka e Mu são nomes comuns, bonitos e simples.

- Pois é esses ocidentais complicam tudo. No Tibet era tudo mais fácil. – concluiu Mu.

- Pois é... – disse Shaka.

Eles suspiraram em coro.

- Eu ligo pra essa tal de Luna. – disse Shaka.

- E eu pra – lendo o caderno – Poke.

* * *

- Alô? 

- Alô. É a Poke?

- Quem é?

- Olá senhorita, meu nome é Mu.

- Como é? Seu nome é o que?

- Mu.

- Mó? É alguma piada isso? VOCÊ TÁ TIRANDO UMA COM A MINHA CARA SEU OTÁRIO.

-Calma senhorita! Calma! O meu nome é Mu.

- Muuuuu?

- Isso mesmo! Muuuuuu...

- Hum... E daí?

- E daí o que?

- Certo senhor Mu, por que você me ligou?

- Na verdade, eu não sou casado, não há necessidade do senhor.

- Mas é normal usar senhor para pessoas desconhecidas.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, pode me chamar só de Mu.

- Ah, que gentil. Ok Mu! O que você quer?

- Ah! O que eu quero? Sabe que eu esqueci?

- Puxa! Então, vamos conversar enquanto você não se lembra. Sabia que você tem uma voz muito bonita?

- Jura?

- Sério! É meio rouca e você tem um sotaque estranho.

- É por que eu não sou francês, sou tibetano.

- Nossa! Que legal, eu também sou estrangeira, sou brasileira.

- É tão bom fazer amizade com estrangeiros, às vezes eu me sinto um barco sozinho no oceano que é essaimensa Paris.

- Que engraçado, eu também.

- Você é tão simpática Poke!

- Obrigada! Obrigada! Você também é muito gentil Mo.

- Mu.

- Isso! Mu!

- Ah! Lembrei o que ia falar!

- Então desembucha o papo ta bom, mas eu preciso saber o que você quer!

- Qual o seu grau de parentesco com a senhorita Be... Be... Qual é mesmo o nome dela?

- Beta?

- Isso! Beta!

- Ela é minha irmã gema.

- Gema? Ou gêmea?

- Não! Gema! É uma longa história, mas nós somos praticamente irmãs.

- Hum... Que legal. O negócio é o seguinte Poke, a sua amiga ta no alto do hotel Athena Palace prestes a pular e eu queria saber se ela tem seguro e...

- O QUE? COMO ASSIM? SE JOGAR DO ALTO DE UM HOTEL? VOCÊ TÁ BRINCANDO COMIGO! A BETA NÃO FAZ NADA SEM ME AVISAR, QUANTO MAIS SE JOGAR DE UM ALTO DE UM PRÉDIO. ELA IA NO MÍNIMO PERGUNTAR SE EU QUERIA PULAR JUNTO!

- Bem, eu estou te avisando! E é verdade, eu sou o gerente do hotel.

- E VOCÊ SÓ ME FALA AGORA!

- Como eu disse, eu tinha me esquecido!

- ME PASSA LOGO O ENDEREÇO!

- Certo, anote ai...

* * *

Em uma bonita casa de classe média em um bairro residencial, duas pessoas conversavam animadamente. 

- E então? O que você acha? – uma garota de pele muito branca, cabelos castanhos acobreados até o ombro e olhos castanhos claros mostrava uma tela para uma pessoa que estava diante dela.

- Hum... está muito bonita Luna, mas...

- Mas?

- Não sei, falta jogo de luz, quem sabe se você desse um tom um pouco mais vibrante a esse lago.

A garota voltou a olhar a tela com olhar crítico, arqueou uma sobrancelha e torceu um pouco a boca.

- Você acha que se eu misturasse verde com azul mais escuro ia ficar melhor?

- Com certeza!

- Afrodite, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você!

O homem de belos olhos azuis piscina, pele do mesmo tom do dela, cabelos azuis claros sorriu sinceramente.

- Hum... você não seria grande coisa! Mas, eu também não seria nada sem você minha querida aprendiz.

Ela sorriu para ele de forma sincera. Desde que tinha se mudado para Paris com sua duas melhores amigas e "irmãs" de fé, Beta e Poke, sua vida tinha mudado completamente. Elas foram até lá para estudar e seguir uma profissão e dentro de algum tempo voltariam para o Brasil, à terra natal das três.

Resolveu que ia cursar história da arte e foi ai que conheceu Afrodite que tinha um ateliê. Ela então foi morar com ele, o que era visto pelos vizinhos como uma indecência, já que Luna parecia ser bem jovem. Contudo, era melhor para ambos. Enquanto ela ganhava experiência ele tinha companhia e adorava passar seus ensinamentos para os mais jovens.

- Luna, sabe o que estive pensando?

- Hum? Vai falando... – ela não tirava os olhos do quadro, tentando aprimorar o trabalho.

- Por que não convida as suas "irmãs" para passarem uns tempos conosco? Depois do que aconteceu com a pobrezinha da Beta eu estou com um peso no coração, queria poder fazer mais por ela.

- Seria uma boa, elas me contaram que estão pensando em sair daquele apartamento que elas estão alugando. Sabe, a Beta lembra muito do Kanon lá. Porém...

- Porém?

- Vão achar que você é um tarado pervertido que se aproveita de "garotinhas" indefesas.

- Eu acho muito mais fácil vocês se aproveitarem de mim enquanto eu estou dormindo do que eu de vocês.

- Se achou agora hein!

- É que eu sou muito gostoso e sensual. Você sabe disso! – ele pisca um olho brincalhão.

- Hum... É verdade! É verdade! – dá um sorriso maroto.

O telefone começa a tocar.

- Eu atendo! – diz Afrodite indo até a sala de estar.

Luna ficou ouvindo a voz dele ao telefone e continuou seu quadro, sem se importar. _Deve serpra ele_– pensou.

- E ai? Quem era? – perguntou quando o viu de volta ao local.

Afrodite estava muito pálido, a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalados.

- Eita, o que aconteceu? Morreu alguém foi? – falou brincando.

- Por... Por enquanto não!

- Quê?

- A... A... Roberta ta no alto de um prédio e vai se jogar.

- Ah! Normal... – respondeu distraída e continuou a pintar. Cinco segundos depois – QUE? – pula do sofá e segura Dite pelo colarinho empurrando-o contra a parede. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM SE JOGAR?

- Se jogar do verbo cair, se espatifar, estourar, morrer, esvair-se...

- ESPERA UM POUCO! QUAL DAS DUAS ROBERTAA?

- Não sei, não sei! MAS O QUE ISSO IMPORTA? PEGA LOGO UM CASACO, NÓS TEMOS QUE CORRER PARA LÁ!

* * *

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?- perguntavam Afrodite, Luna e Poke que tinham se encontrado no local e estavam tentando arrancar informações dos gerentes do hotel. 

- Como já dissemos... – disse Shaka.

- Ela está lá em cima com um psicólogo!

- A minha irmã está no alto de um prédio com um psicólogo qualquer? - falou Poke. Tinha uma estatura mediana, pele branca,cabelos negros e olhos um pouco puxados meio escuros.

- Não é um psicólogo qualquer, o senhor Camus Lantier...

- Ei, é o Lantier que ta atendendo ela? – perguntou Luna.

- Ah! – Poke respirou aliviada – então posso sossegada que ela não pula mais. – ela ficou imaginando ambos no parapeito do prédio. - Nossa, que psicólogo!

- Eu que o diga! – respondeu Afrodite

- OO - Todos olharam para ele. – Digo, ele é um ótimo profissional. Beta já estava conversando com ele antes.

- Eu só espero que ele a tire de lá mais rápido. –respondeu Luna.

* * *

- Vamos descer? – perguntou Camus. 

- Vamos sim!

- Devagar certo. Eu vou primeiro e te ajudo a entrar.

Com muita calma, Camus passou a caminhar devagar pelo pequeno parapeito, sem soltar das mãos de Beta. Abriu a janela, deu espaço e colocou-a para dentro antes dele, quando ela firmou os dois pés em local seguro, dentro do quarto ele já estava mais tranqüilo.

- Venha Camus.

-Certo!

Ele pisou em falso, escorregou de costas e começou a cair em queda livre rumo ao chão.

- CAMUS! – Beta ficou-o vendo cair, chocada e desesperada, era só uma questão de tempo até ele ganhar velocidade e...

_Acho que agora eu já era. _– concluiu fechando os olhos e esperando seu corpo bater de encontro com o concreto da calçada, achou que estivesse sonhando quando sentiu seu corpo cair sobre uma textura mole que parecia gelatina e o fez dar um pequeno salto logo em seguida. Era uma espécie de "cama elástica" que tinha sido colocada pelos bombeiros no caso de uma emergência e que servia para amortecer e impedir o impacto da queda.

Ele respirou aliviado, branco como cera, os cabelos muito bagunçados.

- Você está bem rapaz? – perguntou um bombeiro ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Não! – disse entre dentes e fechando os olhos como se fosse desmaiar.- _Nunca mais atendo em domicílio_. – concluiu.

- Afastem-se! Afastem-se! Deixem-no respirar! – disse o chefe do corpo de bombeiros indo ver como ele estava e dando ordem para que os demais afastassem ainda mais os curiosos, já que o local tinha um cordão de isolamento. O ajudou a sair da cama elástica e resolveram leva-lo para um rápido check-up para ver se não tinha se ferido com a queda.

* * *

Beta estava descendo as escadas correndo, os cabelos um pouco desalinhados, batendo em alguns hóspedes. Estava desesperada. Quando chegou à recepção, deu de cara com Poke, Luna, Afrodite, Shaka e Mu. 

- BETA! – gritaram em uníssono.

- AGORA NÃO! – empurrou Luna e Dite na passagem quase os derrubando. Poke segurou seu braço.

- Onde você está indo?

- ELE CAIU!

- Quem?

- CAMUS!

- QUE?

- Depois eu explico! – segura a amiga pelo punho e ambas saem correndo para a rua.

- SAIAM DA MINHA FRENTE! – Beta se acotovelou entre a multidão e finalmente chegou até o "cordão de isolamento" que havia se formado.

- CAMUS! – pula no pescoço dele e o abraça que fica totalmente sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer.

- Calma, eu... Eu estou bem...

Ela desgruda dele e mete um tapa em seu braço.

- AI! MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ...

- NÃO OUSE ME ASSUSTAR ASSIM DE NOVO!

- O.O Eu quase morro e você que dá chilique?

- Pois é meu caro...

Luna, Dite, Shaka e Mu aparecem logo em seguida.

- AHHHH! VIVOS! –os gerentesse abraçam e começam a pular como dois garotinhos.

- Ufa, ainda bem que acabou tudo bem! – suspirou Luna aliviada.

- Tudo bem ela disse! – disse Camus entre dentes, muito pálido e parecendo irritado. – Olha, minha missão está comprida!

- Senhor Lantier – chamou Shaka- Vamos até lá dentro, você descansa um pouco e depois você vai embora.

- Depois de tudo isso, me chame apenas de Camus. E eu vou aceitar com muito gosto.

- Então, vamos todos tomar um lanche. – convidou Shaka. – Vocês quatro também e você – aponta para Beta – EXPLICA DIREITINHO O QUE ACONTECEU! – gira na ponta dos pés e vira-se para falar com o colega de profissão– Mu...

O amigo estava conversando com os bombeiros e explicando toda a situação.

- Bem, vamos indo, ele nos alcança.

- Beta! – Dite corre até a garota, a abraça e dá um beijo em seu rosto - Não me assuste de novo, dessa vez eu quase morri enfartado.

- Ah! Você não sabe o que é quase morrer! – respondeu Camus mal-humorado.

- Ei, mas que chato! – falou Luna – Não ocorreu tudo bem? Então ótimo! Vamos comer algo. – saiu andando na esperança de que os outros o seguissem.

Beta e Camusforam logo em seguida, enquanto Poke e Dite ficaram para trás, a multidão já se dispersava.

- E quanto a você? – o homem a abraça -Tudo bem?

- Fiquei um pouco assustada, mas estou bem melhor! – retribui o abraço, fazendo Dite encurvar um pouco as costas e ela ficar na ponta dos pés, de modo que ela apoiou o queixo no ombro dele e ficou olhando para o outro lado da rua.

Ela levou um susto quando viu um rosto incrivelmente familiar. Não! Não podia ser! O que aquela pessoa estaria fazendo ali? Soltou Dite e passou a olhar atentamente para o outro lado.

- Poke, o que?

A figura não estava mais ali.

- Nada Dite, acho que sóuma impressão!

- Vamos indo.

E saem andando paralelamente de volta ao hotel.

* * *

**Vocabulário:**

**Bon jour!¹** – Bom dia

**Mon nom est Camus Lantier²** - Meu nome é Camus Lantier

* * *

**N/A:** É! Eu matei o Kanon! E quase fiz o mesmo com francês, estou me saindo uma _Serial Killer _de quinta, mas é para o enredo da história.

Gostei muito de escrever sobre o Camus, achei que ficou inovador e eu sempre quis vê-lo

como psicólogo. Shaka e Mu me inspiraram, duas pérolas e eu quero trabalhar um lado muito legal deles. Afrodite, sem comentários, eu nunca escondi de ninguém meu apreço especial por aquele cavaleiro, além de ter uma personalidade muito marcante - indo por dedução. Além de três personagens novas - Luna, Poke e Beta - eu sei que ninguém gosta muito de fics em que fãs entram no meio, contudo, essa fic vai ter um enredo bem interessante. Não pretendo me alongar na história, mas fazer um trabalho bem feito.

Uma coisa que talves algumas pessoas possam ter estranhado é de como Camus soube tão prontamente quem era a suicida, sua paciente, Beta (Roberta). Bom, na França, as pessoas - não sei se isso é uma regra pré estabelecida no país -os paistêm que colocar nomes franceses, ou de origem francesa, em seus filhos -me corrijam se eu estiver errada -Por não ser muito comum um nome como esse, Camus logo soube de quem se tratava.

Bem, voltando, eu não tinha intenção de começar uma nova fic agora, porém eu prometi como presente de aniversário para as minhas "irmãs" e vou cumprir com o trato. Independente de ter prometido ou não eu gostei da idéia, até que não ficou tão ruim esse capítulo.

Queria ter feito mais passagens cômicas, mas minha fase de humor está minguando.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e rewiens são sempre muito bem vindas!

**Poke e Beta**, acho que não era bem o esperado, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse singelo presente. Eu quero me desculpar pelo atraso de quase três meses, mas vocês sabem, vida de colegial não é fácil.

Apesar de fazer um tempo que eu não falo com vocês e tudo o mais, saibam que eu gosto muito das duas e as admiro como pessoas e escritoras.

A vocês toda a felicidade que vocês merecem. Então...

_**PARABÉNS MANINHAS! **_

**Até a próxima!**


	2. O namorado morto da minha irmã

**Saint Seiya pertence à Masami Kurumada e Toei.**

Trata-se de um U.A(Universo Alternativo) já que eu só trabalho com os personagens, mas não uso a cronologia do autor e nem o mesmo contexto.

Presente de aniversário super atrasado para minhas grandes amigas e irmãs virtuais

**Beta** e **Poke.**

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**Já tinha se passado alguns dias desde aquele incidente lamentável - a "suposta" tentativa de suicídio de Beta. Como Afrodite tinha sugerido a Luna - sua aprendiz no ateliê - as duas garotas foram convidadas a morar em sua casa, com o propósito de proporcionar um ambiente mais acolhedor a ambas e ajudar Beta a superar a morte de seu namorado Kanon. - e claro, não se iluda meu leitor, sem sombra de dúvida Afrodite também queria equilibrar mais o seu orçamento e o aluguel. Amigos amigos, negócios a parte. 

- Vou procurá-lo hoje! - comentou Beta enquanto abria uma mala de roupas.

- Quem? - perguntou Poke terminando de arrumar as coisas no quarto que dividiria com a irmã.

- Lantier, quem mais?

- _Hum_ e por quê?

- Como assim por quê? Eu quase o matei!

- Eu ainda acho que foi o encontro mais romântico que você já teve até hoje.

- ¬¬ Você não está ajudando.

- Sinto muito! Mas, de qualquer modo, foi bonitinho! O psicólogo mais estressado de Paris sobe no alto de um hotel para salvar sua paciente desequilibrada; Fascinante.

- Poke, achei que fosse entender que fui lá para pensar.

- E eu compreendo isso! - ela larga as coisas e senta-se do lado da irmã em uma das camas de solteiro do quarto - Mas, poderia conversar comigo e eu a ajudaria como sempre fiz. Se quiser conversar sobre o tal de Camus...

- Ele foi muito compreensível comigo. Entre um grito e outro ele tentava me consolar com alguma palavra mais gentil.

- Eu imagino. Gentil como um rinoceronte!

- Precisamente!

- Bem, é o jeito dele. Fazer o que? Converse com ele, explique a situação e depois volte para me ajudar a dar um jeito nessa bagunça.

- Por que não vai comigo?

- Adoraria, mas da última vez que eu a acompanhei em uma consulta o senhor Lantier - ela estufa o peito, empina o nariz e joga os cabelos para trás tentando imitá-lo - me impediu de entrar com você. "_Poderá influênciá-la de alguma forma e ela deve estar relaxada para me receber..." _Até hoje eu sempre achei muito ambígua essa frase e...

- Você esqueceu do resto que ele falou? _"Poderá influênciá-la de alguma forma e ela deve estar relaxada para me receber EM SUA MENTE". _Sua grande pervertida.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse?

- Nada! Não pensasse em nada!

- Você está muito estressada desde o acidente com o Kanon.

- Natural não concorda? Ele era meu noivo!

- Mas, a vida continua. E você tem a mim, Luna, Afrodite...

- Obrigada por tudo! Para sempre minha irmã gema!

- Sim! Gemas!

Poke e Beta se abraçam dando risadas e ouvem passos próximos da porta.

- Isso foi meigo! - comentou Afrodite aparecendo com seu jeito habitual - Queridas damas, já se alojaram em seus aposentos?

- Sim, Dite! - responderam em uníssono.

- Excelente! Quais os planos para essa tarde?

Beta vai conversar com o Lantier, provavelmente levar uma torta e um cartão escrito: "_Desculpe pelo incidente. Atenciosamente: Beta."._

- Criativo! Mas, Poke, você esqueceu dos _beijos borrados com batom_ no final do cartão.

- Pois é?! xD

- Parem com isso sim?

- Pode deixar! É apenas brincadeira!

- Bom, deixe-me comentar o que vim fazer aqui! - falou Afrodite - Luna e eu vamos até o ateliê, ela vai colocar um quadro dela na exposição finalmente!

- Que bom! Luna está se esforçando!

- Está tentando! A faculdade vai matá-la, mas nada que eu não considere no mínimo aceitável, ela deve progredir cada vez mais e honrar o nome de seu professor.

- _Oui!¹_ - brincou Poke.

- De qualquer modo, não se atrasem para o jantar. – ele dá meia-volta sobre os calcanhares, passa pela porta e caminha rapidamente pelo corredor, mas para de súbito. Algo o atrai. Algo incrível, superior, belo... Algo como: seu reflexo no espelho que estava pendurado na parede. Encara-se por um momento, aproxima-se do artefato, mira-se estonteado.

"_Você está lindo Afrodite_" – disse para si mesmo, fazendo um movimento mecânico e jogando os cabelos para trás.

* * *

Beta chegou até a entrada do pequeno e modesto consultório que ficava na zona comercial de Paris. Tinha cerca de uns dois andares e, na realidade, era uma casa que tinha sido transformada para aquele fim. Respirou fundo e com um pouco de receio apertou a campainha enquanto admirava as plantas que ornamentavam o local em pequenos vasos aderentes próximos a parede. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou o telhado vasado para a rua fazendo sombra em seu corpo esbelto. A fachada de um verde opaco combinava perfeitamente com a árvore diante da guia e dava aquele lugar o aspecto de uma antiga casa de boneca que tinha tido em sua infância. 

Camus apareceu a porta, os olhos um pouco inchados - demonstrando claramente que estava desmaiado de sono há alguns minutos atrás - e com uma roupa que estava loge do formal (_jeans?_ Camus usa _jeans_?).

- Oi - ela sorriu.

- Oi - ele retribuiu irônico e com gentileza... bateu a porta na cara dela.

- AH! Camus, nós já passamos por isso não é? Não me diga que ainda está irritado comigo depois de tudo que passamos juntos?

_- É justamente por isso que estou bravo com você! _- pensou irritado enquanto espiava por uma fresta da cortina da janela.

- Eu vim para a consulta! Hoje é seguda-feira. Devia estar me esperando...

De fato, ela tinha um consulta com ele na segunda de manhã e não deveria em hipótese alguma recusar-se a prestar apoio há uma pessoa com problemas, mas aquela garota era um problema em potencial.

- Camus, eu sou a sua cliente. Trate de me receber bem! - começou a apertar a campainha insistentemente enquanto um sorriso figurava em seus lábios.

- _Não! Não! Não! - _insistia mentalmente para si mesmo - Vou chamar a polícia se você não for embora! - declarou irritado.

- Ah é assim? E com que cara você vai olhar para a polícia quando eu dizer a eles que VOCÊ ME ENGRAVIDOU E SUMIU HEIN?!

- _QUEEEEE? _

- ... EU! UMA POBRE E INDEFESA ESTRANGEIRA! EM UMA PARIS FRIA E MALANCÓLICA! CAMUS, SEU ANIMAL! VOCÊ ME SEDUZIU! - ela encenava uma brilhante cena de atuação, drama e mistério enquanto caia de joelhos diante da porta e as pessoas na rua já a observavão.

_- Ela está fazendo escândalo, mas eu não vou abrir. Não importa que eu vá ficar mal com o vizinho da frente, do lado, da rua, do bairro, com o quitandeiro, o açougueiro, o lixeiro e... AHHH! EU NÃO POSSO SER ODIADO POR TANTA GENTE ASSIM!_

Com estrondo ele abriu a porta e ela enxugou uma lágrima imaginária enquanto três pessoas rápidas já a amparavam diante do portal de sua casa.

- _Quando eu não tinha dinheiro para pagar a conta de luz não tinha um bom samaritano por perto _- ele pensou com um sorriso amarelo - _Hehehe_... eu te perdôo, amorzinho. Vamos entrando!

As pessoas o olhavam carrancudo e um motoqueiro perguntou a moça em alto e bom som.

- Ele te deixou triste. Te engravidou. Quer que eu bata nele?

- Não, não é preciso. Muito obrigada. Afinal, se ele ficar quebrado e eu parar de trabalhar para ter o bebê, quem é que vai ganhar o leitinho das crianças? - olhos grandes e expressivos.

Camus a puxou pelo punho e a trouxe para dentro de sua casa.

- Sua maluca! - proferiu irritado - Porque é tão insistente? Tome!

- O que é isso? - pegou um cartão amassado.

- É o consultório do meu concorrente, fica há dois quarteirões daqui e ele abre ás dez. Se você correr pode dar sorte de ser atendida hoje mesmo e...

- Ainda não entendeu que eu quero você? - ela corou um pouco dizendo aquilo e por isso se apressou em acrescentar - Quero seus serviços profissionais. Você é muito bom! Você me salvou do alto daquele prédio quando eu estava em um momento muito delicado.

Camus sentiu se ego inflar e apesar de tudo, sabia que tinha sido muito útil a ela e que representava algo a mais no seu imaginário.

- Certo! Mas, escute bem, NUNCA MAIS EU VOU ATENDER EM CASA! VOCÊ VAI SE COMPORTAR, VAI FAZER O QUE EU MANDAR E SERÁ UMA PACIENTE OBEDIENTE!

- Sim! Palavra de escoteiro - ergue a mão direita e coloca a esquerda no coração.

- _Que belo colo _- ele pensou quando ela realizou aquele ato mecânico - _O QUE ESTOU PENSANDO?_

Ela foi entrando pela casa e indo até o consultório que ficava no piso inferior da casa, deitou no divã e disse:

- Cura-me!

- _Hum_... está me achando com cara de que? Sininho que tem pó de _pilimpimpim_?

- Sininho não tem pernas tão peludas - retruca com escárnio.

- Que bom não é? Não seria tão meiga se tivesse.

Eles pararam de conversar e Camus sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado do divã, já munido de seus instrumentos de trabalho - um caderno encadernado com couro e uma caneta - e começava uma breve anotação no alto da folha.

- Certo, como é sua relação com seu pai?

- Já conversamos sobre isso, é ótima.

- Tem irmãos?

- Não.

- Amigos homens?

- Muitos até.

- E namorados? Quantos já teve?

- Nunca parei para contar... o que importa isso?

- Acho que pode estar com uma dependência exacerbada para com o sexo oposto.

- Que?

- Eu explico. Você se apoia na figura do protetor, do homem, aquela idéia antiga e arcaica de herói e deposita tudo isso no seu atual companheiro. Como era sua relação com Kanon no dia-dia?

- Excelente! Ele me convidou para irmos morar juntos, mas eu não podia deixar minha melhor amiga sozinha, por isso recusei. Mas, uma vez passei uma semana no apartamento dele e me senti quase como casada, brigamos algumas vezes por causa do controle remoto, mas normal. Eu acordava de manhã e sempre tinha uma margarida no meu cabelo... sentia o cheiro do café da manhã que ele preparava vindo da cozinha e... ele não ia trabalhar até ganhar um beijo meu. Íamos as lojas de discos, _shows_ de bandas de rock... essas coisas - os olhos dela lacrimejaram e o psicólogo jogou um lencinho para ela meio que de qualquer jeito.

- Casais, de um modo geral, trocam juras de amor eterno e etc. Algumas parceiras quando deixadas - mescladas com frustrações da infância - acabam ficando enraivecidas ao ponto de odiarem o homem amado quando se separam. Com você foi o inverso. Depositou tanta confiança em Kanon e no sentimento dele que se esqueceu que tinha uma vida fora do caminho dele. Que era simplesmente a Beta. Por isso tentou se matar em um momento de, coloquemos assim, estopor das idéias.

- Não acho que me esqueci de ser eu mesma, apenas estava desorientada.

- Confusa. Isso é absolutamente normal; você não estava disposta a se matar, apenas tensa. Queria experimentar uma sensação de entrega total, como já tinha conseguido essa entrega espiritual com Kanon agora procurava a entrega física, deixar o corpo para satisfazer a alma. Não vou colocar como síndrome de Romeu e Julieta, mas é a sensação de desespero para abdicar ao corpo para satisfazer o interior que chora. Está entendo o que estou falando?

- Sim - ela retrucou um pouco incerta se concordava com todas aquelas palavras.

- Simplesmente um calmante teria dado conta de você naquele momento. Vou dizer o que quero que faça. Quero que ligue para seu pai, faça contato com seus amigos - homens e mulheres -, vá comer uma pizza e, principalmente, vá ao lugares mais significativos que você e Kanon freguentavam.

- Por que isso?

- Veja bem, sei que não pode simplesmente virar a página e esquecer que Kanon existiu. Isso é impossível! Só uma ameba reagiria assim. Se bem que você não está muito longe disso, mas... minhas impressões pessoas sobre os pacientes devem se restringir a mim.

- ¬¬ _Hunf_...

- Fazendo isso vai relembrar dele, aprenderá a aceitar isso e, com o tempo, vai amadurecer e entender esse sentimento de perda com naturalidade. Tem que aprender a lidar com isso e para ter um bom futuro temos que mexer no passado agora, no presente. Não vamos enterrar Kanon, com o perdão da má palavra, mas vamos transformá-lo numa boa lembrança e deixá-lo adormecido dentro de você, não será mais a matéria-prima de sua vida, para que assim possa viver bem. Já se mudou para a casa de seus amigos?

- Já!

- É o melhor que tem a fazer no momento!

- Não sei se... consigo enfrentar isso sozinha.

- Leve algum dos seus amigos.

- Meus amigos mais próximos estão muito ocupados com seus próprios problemas...

- Tem que arranjar alguém para ir com você para que possa se sentir mais segura.

- Camus, quer ir comigo?

- O que lhe faz pensar que eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer? - olha com escárnio.

- Bem, seria de grande ajuda para meu tratamento e eu me sinto bem desabafando com você do que com outras pessoas. Você é um profissional.

- De fato, eu sou. Não sei... bom, hoje eu não posso, tenho consultas o dia todo, mas... - ele vai até a escrivaninha e retira uma agenda, começa a folhear com ar crítico - ... estou livre na quinta a tarde.

- Eu não tenho nada nesse horário.

- Ok. Então... - ele começa a anotar com sua caligrafia caprichada - ...mas vai pagar o preço da consulta.

- Mercenário!

- Boas intenções não pagam aluguéis! - retruca sério - Vamos prosseguir com seus relatos...

* * *

Poke estava muito feliz no seu sexto semestre na faculdade de medicina. Com muita dificuldade e dedicação conseguia manter seus estudos e fazia o máximo que podia no hospital em que trabalhava como assistente, algo pequeno e não muito significativo, mas que já lhe trazia bons frutos e certo reconhecimento graças a indicação de um professor que conseguira aquela vaga para ela ali. Era feliz com o que fazia e o único ponto negativo que encontrava era estar a um oceno de distância do país que tanto amava. Sua família na França, por enquanto, eram seus amigos da faculdade, Luna, Afrodite e Beta, sua irmã de coração. 

- Vá almoçar Poke, eu continuo as análises - disse um rapaz moreno e de olhos verdes aparecendo para substituí-la.

- Tudo bem então... eu vou indo! - ela saiu da sala da coleta, trocou de roupa e logo substituiu o avental e as luvas de borracha por um casaco preto que caia muito bem em seu corpo esguio. Os cabelos negros permaneciam presos e antes de ir a rua fez questão de retocar o rímel em seus cílios bem delineados, aumentando significativamente seus olhos negros e pouco puxados.

Saiu do prédio e encontrou dois amigos de um outro setor - não iria conseguir comer muito, pois mais tarde teria uma visita "animadora" ao necrotério e não era nem de longe um lugar agradável de ir conhecer -, a pasos rápidos eles ganharam os corredores brancos e limpos quando foi parada a porta por uma coordenadora.

- Roberta! Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você! Está te esperando na secretaria.

- Comigo?

- Quantas Robertas estudam aqui? Anda, anda, você ainda tem coisas para fazer hoje...

- Quanta gentileza - retribui com ironia, despedindo-se dos amigos e chegando ao seu destino, no outro prédio. Quando abriu a enorme porta de madeira e com vidros, espiou lá dentro e não viu ninguém que pudesse reconhecer, mas assim que uma enorme figura virou de costas e a encarou com olhos azuis penetrantes, ela teve que se segurar para não cair para trás.

- KANON!

* * *

**Vocabulário: **

¹-Oui: Sim.

* * *

**N/A:** E é a volta dos mortos vivos. Quem rescussitou nesse capítulo? Camus - ele quase morreu(!) - Kanon (?) e a fic (xD). Eu não queria ter demorado tanto para postar o capítulo dois, mas as peripécias da vida cotidiana e as outras fics deixaram esse projeto meio que de lado. Atualmente, as homenageadas da fic já tem seus dezoito anos e esse presente era para o aniversário de dezesete. Se continuarmos assim eu chego a tempo para o de oitenta e cinco.

Bem, eu acho um pouco desnecessário responder as rewiens de um ano atrás - alguém lembra o que escreveu? - por isso vou agradecer aqui a **Shakinha**(quanto tempo!), **Nana Pizani** (tia!),** Lulu-lilits**(e eu preciso dessa formalidade toda para falar com você? AH!), **Anjo Setsuna**(ela me suporta tanto!:), **Beta **(demorou, mas continuei a fic!) e **Felipe do Amaral Nani** (quem me deixou com vontade de continuar o meu trabalho).

Agradeço ao apoio e carinho de cada um e sim, eu vou responder as rewiens antes. Muito obrigada!

**Atenciosamente**

_Pisces Luna_

_28/07/07_


End file.
